


Miraculous Romance

by ANebulaDarkly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #20Bugteen, Adrinette, Alya is a Good Bro, Cat Puns, DJWifi, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Running a blog is hard work, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon References, fangirling, how do I title, moonie - Freeform, puns apparently, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly
Summary: Nino knows the perfect magical talking cat mentor to teach Alya about fighting for love and justice and punishing people in the name of the moon.Marinette is just happy to be here.





	Miraculous Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am posting a bit late in the day, but today is a holiday among Moonies as today is in fact Usagi Tsukino’s (aka Sailor Moon) birthday! I’ve had this story in mind for a while, throwing down ideas for it here and there, and honestly it’s not done. Like I have a feeling it’s gonna be a very long piece like Magic Works, and I want to make sure I get it right before I start posting it.  
> BUT it is gonna be my camp nano project this year, so no worries. It will get done. So be advised the tags and summary will probably change a little once I do finish it. I just wanted to get something up so I wouldn’t go an entire month without posting at least *something* for #20Bugteen. 
> 
> Please think of this as a sort of teaser trailer for the rest of the fic that is coming soon to an ao3 near you. <3

Somedays, Alya was a god send.

She had Marinette’s back through everything, even the snide comments from Chloé. Alya cheered her on through every attempt to confess to Adrien and cheered her up after every failed attempt to confess to Adrien. Marinette loved her best friend with every ounce of her soul…

...except when she showed up an hour before class was scheduled to start (and thus 45 minutes before Marinette’s alarm was even going to go off) to drag her out of bed after a night she had not been able to sleep through due to a case of akuma attack--an akuma attack her friend wanted to gush to her about in person. Curse her early rising baker parents for letting her best friend in the door, and Alya for coming early, knowing that they would always be awake to let in her any time after 5 a.m.

Groggily, Marinette listened to Alya supply her with the finer details of the akuma’s design as she made her way down from her loft. She grunted at all the right parts of the tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s epic battle as she changed from her pajamas into something more school appropriate. She nodded along at Alya’s current battle analysis and comparison to previous battles as they ate the pastries Sabine had set out for them. 

Alya jotted notes to herself about a reaction and review blog to write up for later as they made their way out the door.

“I’m just sad that it was so dark. The video didn’t come out near as nice as I would have liked. It’s been so long since the last akuma attack I was really hoping for some killer footage to help with the traffic on the blog.”

The fog on her mind starting to lift, Marinette tilted her head curiously. 

“What about traffic?”

Marinette really had no idea what it took to run a blog, even if she tried her best to keep up with Alya’s work. Her knowledge of what made a blog go was haphazard at best. Though, she was sure Alya would make the same claim if she were to ask her about her sewing knowledge.

“Remember how I have to pay for a domain and things? I need to keep the visitor counts up to cover costs, but my biggest hits are always from fights. But they are really irregular so it’s hard to keep people coming back frequently. The only way to get regular visitors is with some sort of regularly scheduled content, but that’s hard when you base your content on super villain attacks with a follow up post about a fight break down and updated fight stats.”

They slowed as they reached the stairs for the school building to let Nino slide up beside Alya.

“Then find some other content that can be regular?” Marinette suggested as her first truly coherent thought of the day.

“What could I even add that fits the theme and would be relevant enough?”

“What if you did a blog series about all the other superheroes?” Nino chimed in.

“That’s a little too far off,” Alya countered. “Like, I love Black Widow as much as you, babe, but trying to keep an assassin on the same theme as actual magical girl Ladybug is a little too much of a stretch.”

Nino blinked as stopped in the doorway of the classroom. The girls were almost to their seats before they realized they had left him behind.

“So what you’re looking for is a series about the magical girl trope specifically?”

Alya’s jaw dropped.

“Nino, you’re a genius. I could kiss you. Gah, but there are so many magical girls! I wouldn’t even know where to start!” Alya lamented as she threw herself across her desk in true Disney princess fashion and pretended to weep.

“Weep not, ma belle, for I know the perfect moonie to guide you on your journey, to be the magical talking cat mentor you’ve always wanted.”

Alya looked up softly from her fake sniffles.

“Who?”

At that moment, Adrien walked into the classroom. It took all of Marinette’s willpower not to sigh out loud at the sight of him and his perfect hair and his dreamy smile, though it seemed a little forced today...ah, he was wearing concealer. When was that boy ever going to be allowed enough sleep at night?

“Speak of the magical talking cat mentor,” Nino said as he approached Adrien and presented his best friend to her with a bow. “Alya, this is the moonie I speak of, the one who could help your write your new blog series and be your perfect guide through the original magical girl anime.”

Moonie? What were they calling Adrien? How had she missed this about him? She had read all the magazines! Maybe it was some sort of illness?

“No way sunshine is a moonie,” Alya scoffed, throwing a hand to push the matter aside and set her head back down on her desk.

“Yes, way,” Nino insisted.

Giving a quick glance to the empty room, Adrien shuffled side to side and tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. As the silence prevailed, Alya looked up and stared at the two of them.

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” Nino reassured her.

“This isn’t some sort of joke?”

“I’ve seen the shelves full of the collectors editions with my own eyes,” Nino confirmed. 

Collector’s editions? Were they even talking French anymore? Marinette flinched as Alya blinked, jumped to her feet, and slapped her hands down on wood. 

“Agreste! You’ve been holding out on me all this time?” she demanded.

Adrien blushed and scratched at the back of his neck.

“Uh, I didn’t know it was something you’d be interested in? Not many people are? And it’s not really something I could ever talk with anyone about?”

Stars seemed to twinkle in Alya’s eyes as she reached down to take Adrien’s hands in her own.

“Teach me, sensei. You’re my only hope.”

Adrien smiled at her softly.

“I supposed I could explain the basics? But I can’t help all that much. Father wouldn’t want me to put my name on anything he didn’t approve of beforehand,” he paused to think about the whole of the series. “But there’s a lot of finer details that you’d have to watch the series on your own to get sometimes. Especially with the original series. When they translated it into French, they changed a lot of important things, like genders and ships and preferences and names and--”

“Alias!” Alya shouted.

“What?”

“You just said they changed the character’s names. Why not you? We make you up a pen name for you to contribute under.”

“But...but the finer details…” Adrien attempted to counter. “I could just lend you the box sets.”

Marinette caught that subtle change in Alya’s smirk as it shifted from delighted to devious.

“Or we could all come over and marathon them together?” Alya suggested.

“We?” Adrien echoed.

“Yeah. Me, Nino, and Marinette. We could make it a study group. We’ll all bring snacks and our homework and watch the episodes after. What do you say, Agreste?”

Adrien smiled like he had been offered the best deal of his life, something that reminded Marinette strongly of that look he gave her after his umbrella had collapsed over her, but the smile faded just as suddenly, as a thought crossed his mind, and slowly he retreated once more into his shell.

“I...I don’t know, Alya. I would have to call Nathalie to call and ask Father. And even if he did say yes, it probably wouldn’t be tonight.”

“Marinette will bring croissants, won’t you, M?” Alya nudged her best friend.

Her eyes still set on Adrien, Marinette, who had to this point been just trying to keep her head above water with this conversation, flailed a bit as it was finally her time to join in.

“Wha...uh… yeah, of course. Whatever you want! Anything for you!”

And as though the magic words had been spoken, Adrien’s grin returned as he nodded at Marinette.

“Alright. I’ll call Nathalie on lunch and do my best to convince her.”

* * *

Marinette still didn’t know how her comment to Alya had spiralled so far and lead to Alya orchestrating this moment with Marinette standing in front of the gates to the Agreste manor, a box of croissants in her hands, Alya and Nino on either side of her, about to spend the next few hours hanging out with her crush, but she did know without a doubt today was one of the days Alya was a godsend.


End file.
